


11:07pm

by itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Butt Plugs, Cussing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sub Jung Wooyoung, gender neutral reader, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine/pseuds/itsnotthesideeffectsofthecocaine
Summary: wooyoung is so easy to break.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 24





	11:07pm

“you’re so beautiful, baby. doing so well for me.”

wooyoung strains against the ties binding him to the bed, desperately trying to escape the onslaught of sensations surging through his body. you stroke his glistening cock up and down as wooyoung lets out the prettiest whines for you, back arching and legs shaking.

you’ve been edging him for what feels like forever. wooyoung wants to cum  so badly, you know that, but he just looks so beautiful lying on the bed all fucked out, cheeks pink from exertion and sweat beading his forehead that you can’t help but tease him for  _just a bit longer._

wooyoung is panting hard, and each time your fingertips brush the sensitive head of his cock his muscles tense and he feels himself clenching around the plug in his tight hole.  _it feels delicious._

“do you want to cum, wooyoung?” you use his name on purpose, knowing the way it rolls off your tongue makes him weak. he’s so easy to break.

wooyoung’s breathing visibly speeds up at the thought, his heart practically beating out of his chest. you almost think wooyoung is going to pass out.

“oh  god, please! just wanna cum. wanna feel good.  fuck.”

“hmm, i don’t know. do you deserve it?”

wooyoung hisses when your fingers linger on his head, caressing the soft and sensitive skin until he’s sure he might cum from that touch alone. his eyes turn frantic, almost hysterical with his need for release.

“yes! i’ve been so good for you! please let me cum, i can’t hold it anymore. i  need to cum.”

you pull your hand away from his cock and wooyoung almost cries from the loss, opening his mouth to protest, when you spit into your palm and wrap your hand around his cock again, your hand moving so fast it was almost a blur. wooyoung looks like he might die from the feeling.

“cum for me, baby. make a mess.”

“oh  _shit_.” wooyoung’s high pitched whines and the obscene slapping noises of your hand pumping his cock are the only sounds in the room as wooyoung reaches his high, clenching and shaking. the sight alone is almost enough to make you cum untouched.

as the last of his seed is pumped from his softening cock, he shudders. but your hand doesn’t stop, wanting to draw out every last second of his orgasm.

“it’s too much,  please, i’m too sensitive!” wooyoung yelps, the overstimulation bordering on painful.

you finally relent, leaning down to give a gentle kiss to wooyoung’s slit, and the action sends shivers up his spine.

untying his binds, you press your lips to the tender skin of his wrists, rubbed slightly raw from wooyoung’s straining.

you hold wooyoung in your arms, petting his hair and whispering soothing words to comfort him.

“can we take a bubble bath?” he peeks up at you, a hopeful smile on his face.

you return his grin with one of your own, giggling to yourself a little. you still can’t believe how lucky you are to have this beautiful boy all to yourself.

“of course, sweetheart. anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> kudos//comments are appreciated very much!!
> 
> requests are open ;)
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @hoseok-whore  
> follow me on twitter: @avuhami


End file.
